1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method and apparatus for attaching a sensor assembly to a vehicle seat. Specifically, the sensor assembly is part of a mat that is permanently attached to a seat foam cushion with the use of fasteners.
2. Related Art
Vehicle seat assemblies often include a variety of sensors that are used to provide data concerning a seat occupant. This data can be used to derive information such as seat occupant weight and seat occupant position. This information is useful for controlling safety restraint devices such as airbags.
These seat sensors must be securely placed in the seat such that consistent and accurate data is provided. Current sensor assemblies are located in a sensor assembly mat that is placed on top of a seat cushion formed from a foam member. This mat is secured to the top surface of the foam member with an adhesive. Adhesive attachment is classified as a temporary attachment and has several disadvantages. One disadvantage is that over the course of time, as the adhesive bond degrades, the mat can move laterally and vertically with respect to the foam, which can compromise the accuracy of the data. Further, shifting of the occupant on the seat can dislodge or move the sensors out of their proper location. Another disadvantage is that the mat can be displaced during seat cushion repair. Once the sensors have been shifted, it is difficult to properly reposition the sensors.
Thus, it is desirable to have a method and apparatus for permanently attaching a sensor mat assembly to a foam cushion without the use of adhesives. The method and apparatus should be easy assemble and to install, and should overcome the above referenced deficiencies with prior art systems.